A Donde Nos Lleve La Corriente
by Malorum55
Summary: Rouge cree que Topaz trabaja demasiado y que no sabe divertirse. Topaz, por su lado, tratará de demostrarle lo contrario; Pero, ¿Podrá hacerlo? Protagonistas: Rouge y Topaz. (One shot) [Fic Participante en la actividad de Agosto "Para eso están los amigos" del foro "Esmeralda Madre"]


Hola a todos. Aquí les traigo una nueva historia, parte de la actividad de Agosto: **_"Para eso están los amigos"_** del foro **_"Esmeralda Madre"_** (están todos invitados a unírsenos)

 **Disclaimer**

Todos los derechos de localizaciones y personajes pertenecientes al universo de Sonic the Hedgehog son propiedad de **Sonic** **Team** y **SEGA**. La historia, sin embargo, si es de mi propiedad.

* * *

 **A Donde Nos Lleve La Corriente**

Yaciendo sentada Rouge casi 30 minutos sin hacer nada, la espera de su compañera humana la dejaba sin fuerzas, deseando pararse y gritarle; pero debía mantener la calma. No quería meterse en ningún problema y perder los días de descanso que tanto necesitaba para alejarse de la agencia Militar a la que servía, G.U.N.

— Topaz, ¿ya acabaste? — Preguntó la murciélago fijamente con sus ojos verdes azulados a su compañera.

— Solo dame unos minutos más, Rouge. Estos informes no se llenaran solos. — Le respondió la joven caucásica de pelo corto castaño claro sin dejar de ver con sus ojos morados a la pantalla del monitor de su computadora de trabajo, tecleando y tecleando.

Digiriendo la manera en como su amiga le contestó, un enojo podía notarse en el ceño fruncido en el rostro de la murciélago. Quería apagar de una patada dicho aparato infernal que le quitaba los pocos momentos que podía pasar con ella.

Soltando un suspiro de resignación, se fue de dicho lugar de operaciones sin despedirse ni decirle ni una palabra. _"Odiaba cuando Topaz prefería el trabajo que la amistad"_

* * *

Un sonido fuerte despertó a Rouge de golpe de su cama. Al reponerse de su somnolencia pudo percatarse que dicho sonido era el tono del timbre de su puerta, por lo que se paró y comenzó a caminar.

— Un momento. — Dijo al seguir escuchando como insistían tocando el timbre de su departamento una y otra vez sin descanso. Abriendo la puerta quedó sorprendida de ver de quien se trataba.

— Hola, ladrona. — Dijo Topaz sonriéndole de oreja a oreja.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, anciana? — Indagó Rouge con un tono de voz frío apartando su mirada, permitiendo la entrada al departamento a su amiga.

— Vine a pasar tiempo con mi amiga. ¿Eso es malo? — Preguntó de manera honesta, sintiéndose un poco ofendida por la actitud de Rouge. — De todas maneras, no deberías dormir tan temprano. Luego te la pasaras toda la noche en vela. — Le reprochó.

Dicho esto, Rouge alzó una de sus cejas y soltó una pequeña carcajada.

— Soy un murciélago, es mi naturaleza. — Se jactó. — Después de todo, de vez en cuando me gusta dejar que mi instinto animal me posea. — Comentó de manera coqueta.

— Solo espero que cuando liberes tu animal interior no te descontroles. — Le advirtió, pero pareció

— Si me descontrolo quienes deben temer son las personas que se metan en mi camino, no yo.

— Por eso lo digo. — Enfatizó, tomando un sorbo del vaso de agua.

— ¿Realmente que quieres? — Preguntó de nuevo de una manera más brusca.

— Ya te lo dije, quiero pasar tiempo contigo. Con mi amiga. — Le respondió, otra vez, Topaz.

— Sí, Claro. ¿Quieres pasar tiempo conmigo, cómo hiciste hace horas atrás que no dejabas de escribir en el computador? — Le echó en cara, pero Topaz ni se inmutó.

— Tú y yo estamos en dos categorías distintas en G.U.N. Tus misiones incluyen sigilo, mientras que las mías son de asalto táctico. Nos ha tocado las mismas misiones varias veces porque el objetivo era el mismo, pero en mi caso el papeleo cuando terminamos es enorme. — Exclamaba, pero no parecía que tales explicaciones le eran suficiente a la murciélago. Rouge quedó en por unos segundos silencio, hasta que la inquietud la hizo hablar.

— ¿Qué tenías planeado que hiciéramos? — Preguntó, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado.

— No lo sé. La verdad, no pensé que te convencería tan rápido. —

— Really? (¿En serio?). — Preguntó Rouge con una ceja levantada.

— Es broma. — Dijo soltando una pequeña carcajada. — Pague para que montáramos en kayak. Suena divertido, ¿verdad? —

— Claro. Mejor que solo ir a una cafetería o a un tranquilo parque como hacemos en la mayoría de los casos. — Exclamó la murciélago sin entusiasmo. Sin importarle la actitud de su amiga, Topaz tomó del brazo a Rouge y, casi como si la obligara, la llevó a su habitación para que se alistara. _"quería demostrarle a su amiga que ella podía pensar en cosas divertidas"_

* * *

— Espero que todo haya sido aclarado. ¿Alguna pregunta otra pregunta? — Indagaba el instructor del recorrido en kayak, mientras uno que otra persona del grupo levantaba la mano y mencionaban sus incertidumbres.

— Realmente no le veo la gracia a esto. — Murmuró por lo bajo Rouge, con un tono de voz que solo denotaba disgusto.

— Hey, solo quiero salir un poco de la rutina. Tu siempre me decía que yo era muy simple de gustos. — Con su entusiasmo trasto de alegrar a su compañera murciélago, pero era en vano.

Listas para la acción, se subieron cada una en su kayak y comenzaron a remar en el momento en que el instructor dio la señal.

* * *

Por más de 20 minutos remaron y remaron y, la verdad, es que en un punto todo se volvió algo tedioso no solo para Rouge, sino que también para Topaz. Pensó que la mejor manera de reconectarse con la murciélago de pelaje albina y melocotón era una actividad que las uniera, pero no estaba resultando el plan.

— Nos estamos separando mucho del grupo. — Le informó Topaz al percatarse, por lo que ambas con más fuerza remaron en las aguas del río que poco a poco las corrientes se volvían más rápidas y difíciles de mantenerse en equilibrio.

— Hay dos caminos adelante. — Indicó Rouge, señalándole con el dedo. — ¿Por cuál nos vamos? —

— ¡No lo sé! — Cada pelo del cuerpo de la murciélago se erizó ante la respuesta que oían sus grandes orejas, así como el temor que se denotaban en el rostro de su amiga. _"Ahora el subconsciente le maldecía por no haber prestado más atención al instructor"_.

— ¡Vámonos por el izquierdo! — Escogió Topaz a la suerte, como si el resultado dependiera de una moneda lanzada al aire en su mente, remando hacia dicho lado. Rouge la acompañó, puesto que no correría con el miedo de que su elección fuera la equivocada y ella sola se perdiera. _"Y al final, resultó ser así"._

Si antes la corriente del río era poco navegable, ahora las cosas eran peores. Los rápidos evitaban que pudieran maniobrar con estabilidad por la turbulencia y dichas consecuencias solo eran los golpes que se daban contra los bordes de los acantilados y las piedras que sobresalían del agua; y, si se ponían empeorar las cosas, al final de dicho caudal notaron una pequeña catarata que las esperaba.

Con esfuerzo Rouge trató de salir del kayak pero gracias a las normas de seguridad para los principiantes le era algo difícil, así como la corriente de los rápidos ayudaba mucho en su _"liberación"_. Sin rendirse, siguió y siguió tratando de zafarse aun cuando lentamente las dos caían por la catarata y sus siluetas se perdían en las burbujas que estas producían al final de la caída.

* * *

 _Todo era negro y frío, sin ningún sonido que estropeara esa calma. Tal tranquilidad solo le producía escalofrías a Topaz, quien quería poder abrir sus ojos pero su cuerpo se lo evitaba. Quería gritar por ayuda, pero era lo mismo; levantarse, pero ninguno parte reaccionaba a su orden. "Ni lágrimas podía hacer brotar al creer que su momento final había llegado"._

 _Como si de un golpe se tratara, algo oprimía parte de sus pechos y abdomen; algo le recorría por su garganta y quería salir expulsado de su cuerpo pero a la vez otra cosa entraba por su boca, chochando las dos fuerzas que comenzaban a enloquecerla._

Abriendo al fin los ojos pudo ver como Rouge yacía a centímetros de su rostro, con una expresión de agotamiento y miedo, pero Topaz posó sus dedos fríos en el rostro de la murciélago y la apartó de su lado, permitiéndole darse la vuelta y vomitar el agua que se había acumulado en sus pulmones y que poco a poco la estaban dejando sin aire para poder vivir. Vio gran parte de su traje de lycra destrozado, sin mencionar el atuendo bajo este. Rouge solo pensó en arrancarle las mangas de su blusa para vendarles las pocas heridas que se le hicieron en una de sus piernas.

— Recorrimos un gran trayecto, tardaran horas en encontrarnos. Movámonos. — Sugirió Rouge tocándose su ala izquierda, lastimada por el vuelo forzoso que hizo para salvar a su amiga. Sin respuesta o negación alguna por parte de Topaz, soltó un suspiro y comenzaron a caminar poco a poco alejándose del río, encontrando a unos cuantos cientos de metros un camino de asfalto donde comenzaron a hacer autostop para que las recogiera una buena alma samaritana.

* * *

— No es por incomodarlas pero les pediré que, mientras Jimmy y yo cargamos combustible al jeep, ustedes compren unas botanas en la tienda de autoservicio. — Pidió amablemente el joven caucásico de cabello rojizo e iris avellana.

— Es lo mínimo que deben hacer, Jack. Las recogimos. — Declaró su compañero, un mandril antropomorfo, viéndolas fijamente con sus ojos ámbar con desconfianza a las dos amigas. Seguía creyendo que fue un error recoger a dos extrañas en medio de la nada; además de darles un aventón, Jack le brindó a Topaz unas prendas suyas, un jean y una camiseta sin mangas, que le quedaban bien.

Bajándose del auto, cerrando las puertas de esta tras de sí, ambas amigas caminaron rumbo a la pequeña tienda y, ya dentro, recogieron las botanas suficientes que el dinero les podía permitirse.

— Creo que tienes razón sobre mí. No soy para nada divertida. — Al fin habló Topaz, decaída.

— No puedo negar ni avalar eso. Tu error fue que no supiste escoger la actividad adecuada para las dos. — Trató de animarla Rouge, pero parte de ella tampoco creía si lo que le decía era verdad. — A mí me bastaba ir a un bar donde bebiéramos y bailáramos un poco; aunque a ti siempre te pareció algo tedioso. — Dijo, a la par que escuchaba el sonido de la máquina registradora tomando la cuenta que pagarían por los productos.

— Recuerdo que bebías una que otra copa desde los 15 años; pero legalmente eso está mal. — Cuestionaba Topaz con los brazos cruzados.

— Para los humanos, tal vez; pero para nosotros, los animales antropomórficos, tenemos derecho a tomar desde los 17. — Declaro jactanciosa, pero notó error en su defensa. — Aunque sí, comencé un poco antes. —

— Como sea, no soy tan buena con la bebida. — Giró los ojos, pagándole al cajero la cuenta. — No es que no me guste el alcohol, pero no reacciono de la mejor manera al probarlo. —

— Lo sé. Recuerdo cuando…— Se detuvo abruptamente la murciélago al oír una discusión, precedido por el típico sonido de los golpes en una pelea.

Sin pensarlo mucho, ambas salieron con rapidez de la tienda, viendo como Jack y Jimmy eran golpeados por un grupo de motociclistas.

— Chicos, please (por favor), no era nuestra intención chochar sus motos. Solo…— Sin permitirse disculparse, un hombre calvo de contextura grande y musculosa le daba un puñetazo en el estómago; Jimmy, por su lado, no corría mejor suerte.

— Deténganse inmediatamente. — Intervino Topaz, pasando entre todos. — ¿Estás bien? — Le preguntó a Jack.

— Vuelvan a la tienda. No quiero que salgan…— Tosió sangre, manchando sin querer la camiseta de ella. —… lastimadas. — Terminó de decir, temiendo por ella.

— Eso es tierno, pero no debes preocuparte de nosotras. — Expresó Rouge con tono cariñoso, ayudando a Jimmy a levantarse. — Deberían preocuparse de ellos. — Señaló con seguridad, mostrándole.

— ¡Eres una put…!— Comenzó a gritar uno de los motociclistas corriendo hacia la murciélago con deseo de romperle los huesos; en su lugar, quien terminó con uno que otro hueso roto fue él al recibir de manera sorpresiva, y con gran fuerza, la patada de Rouge en su fémur. — ¿Seguro quieren seguir? — Preguntó, incitándolos con la mano para que fueran por ella.

Todos los demás motociclistas comenzaron a atacar descontroladamente al mismo tiempo a Topaz y a Rouge. Ellas dejaron caer, con un poco de pena, a Jimmy y Jack para tener mayor libertad de movimiento, y comenzaron a defenderse sin mucho esfuerzo. _"Eran agentes de G.U.N, al fin y al cabo"_.

Por un lado, Topaz hacía movimientos de autodefensas y los puños que le querían propinar fallaban, lo que le permitía a ella usar la fuerza y el peso de su oponente en su contra, tumbándolos contra el suelo.

Rouge, aun con un ala lastimada, se defendía y atacaba con gran ferocidad con sus piernas a todo aquel que osara en acercarsele. _"Nada podía contra ella"_. Viendo a su amiga, le mostró una sonrisa a lo que Topaz se agachó para permitirle a Rouge pasar por encima de ella y propinarle un golpe certero en la cara que noqueó al instante al último motociclista de la banda; Y así, en cuestión de un minuto cayeron, uno a uno, hasta que no quedó ninguno en pie.

— That was... spectacular. (Eso fue… espectacular). — Musitó Jimmy, recomponiéndose con un poco de dificultad.

— Y eso que no me has visto en mi mejor forma. — Declaró Rouge con un tono candente, posando su dedo índice en el pecho del mandril. Bajando su mirada, ella rápidamente alzó el dedo dándole un pequeño toque en su nariz, soltando una risa. Jimmy también rió, puesto que le pareció agradable la broma.

— Yo creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es irnos y curar nuestras heridas; No perdamos el tiempo dando declaraciones a la policía. — Sugirió Topaz, pensando las consecuencias que tendría la agencia si se enteraban de este percance.

— Secundo la moción — Apoyó Jack viendo fijamente a Topaz con sus ojos avellanas, los cuales denotaban un brillo de admiración.

Subiéndose al jeep todos, se pusieron en marcha a gran velocidad.

* * *

Con música que resonaba estruendosamente a través de las paredes y hacía vibrar cada objeto de la habitación, Topaz y Rouge terminaban de limpiarse las pocas heridas provocadas en su viaje en kayak. Jimmy y Jack, como agradecimiento por su ayuda, las invitaron a que descansaran unos momentos en la casa de la fraternidad a la que estaban inscritos. Ambas amigas no sabían si aceptar el ofrecimiento pero, por como estaban, no les quedaba de otra.

— Gracias por botiquín. — Agradecía Topaz con una sonrisa.

— De nada. Es lo mínimo que podíamos hacer por ustedes. Nos salvaron la vida. — Dijo de manera modesto, levantando sus hombros.

— Se podría decir que ese es nuestro trabajo. — Exclamó Topaz. — Creo que es hora de irnos. —

— No. Quédense a disfrutar de la fiesta. Insisto. — Pedía el joven con ánimo.

— No somos universitarias. — Explicaba, pero no parecía que eso desistía a Jack con la idea de que se quedaran.

— ¿Y eso importa? No se darán cuenta; La mitad de los que están aquí tampoco lo deben ser. —

— Un poco de diversión, luego de lo que pasamos, no hace daño. — Disuadía Rouge a su amiga, esbozando una pequeña pero encantadora sonrisa.

— Si así son las cosas, nos quedaremos a divertirnos. — Aceptó Topaz, viendo como todos se alegraban.

— Genial. — Dijo Rouge.

Bajando las escaleras llegaron al primer piso e inmediatamente se unieron a la pequeña multitud que danzaba al ritmo de la música electrónica. Aquella música se impregnaba en la cabeza como un sonido hipnótico que provocaba que todos los presenten sintieran como sus problemas desaparecían momentáneamente. Como una o dos horas después, la música bajó su tono de volumen a uno más suave y las luces volvieron a la normalidad.

— Animemos un poco más la fiesta. Traigan al frente a cinco personas para la siguiente competencia. — Alentaba el DJ tomando un trago de cerveza fría y espumosa.

— Yo la nombro a ella. — Señalaba Jack con el dedo con entusiasmo. Casi como obligada, tomaron a Topaz de sus brazos y llevaron hasta el frente. Quiso irse pero la gente se lo evitaba, por lo que se resignó a seguir la corriente. Al segundo, sus rivales se posaron a su lado. Con una ojeada la agente pudo observar que debían de tratarse de atletas de futbol americano o por la gran musculatura que todos tenían.

— El primero que se termine los tres litros de cerveza gana. — Explicaba las reglas, trayendo sus asistentes frente a cada competidor un tubo plástico conectado a un embudo por donde se vertería la bebida alcohólica. — En sus marcas, listos… ¡ya! —

— ¡Tú puedes, Topaz! — La animaba con todas sus la murciélago, quien por su lado le daba unos sorbos a su bebida alcohólica.

— Bebe, bebe, bebe, bebe…— Gritaba el gentío, animando a su favorito a ganar para que no se detuviera.

Con un último sorbo, Topaz sacó el tubo de plástico de su boca y levantó sus puños en señal de victoria. Todos aplaudían y sus rivales le estrechaban la mano en señal de respeto, puesto que no creían que sería la ganadora. Tambaleándose, llegó hasta Jack y, en sus brazos, le susurró algo al oído. Él también le susurró algo y fijó su mirada en el rostro de la agente.

— Claro, pero tú bebe también más un poco. — Balbuceó Topaz mostrándole una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Con cuidado, dejó a la joven castaña en uno de los sofás. Inmediatamente Rouge se posó a su lado.

— ¿Que le dijiste, fiestera? — Preguntó con un tono de curiosidad la murciélago a su borracha amiga, quien no podía mantener el equilibrio ni siquiera sentada.

— Es un secreto. — Respondió poniéndole su dedo índice en los labios, quedando ella desconcertada.

Esperando unos minutos para no derrumbarse en la sala, Topaz y Rouge continuaron con el ritmo normal de la fiesta. Ambas amigas volvieron a bailar con emoción, acompañadas por el dúo de amigos que las encontraban a cada minuto más interesantes; y ellas a ellos.

A las primeras horas de la madrugada, cuando poco a poco comenzaban a irse los individuos, ellas les avisaron a los chicos que ya estaba algo aburrida de la fiesta. Sin más, los cuatro subieron las escaleras en dirección al dormitorio de estos; _"pero eso no significaba que se fueron a dormir específicamente"._

* * *

Con el sonido tintineante del despertador que se expandía por todo el lugar, sintiéndolo como un taladro perforándole los oídos sensibles de la murciélago y provocaba más jaquecas de las que tenía por todo el alcohol que su sistema quería metabolizar y expulsar fuera de su cuerpo; ella le lanzó la almohada para pararlo.

— ¿Qué fue lo último que hice anoche? — Se inquirió a sí misma Rouge, bostezando y levantándose de la cama. — Oh, ya me acordé. — Declaró con un tono de voz sensual, con sus ojos verdes azulados fijos en el mandril que yacía con la mitad de su cuerpo cubiertos por las mismas sábanas en la que se encontraba hace unos cuantos segundos.

Tomando sus prendas esparcidas por toda la habitación ahora su mirada se asentaba en su querida amiga y compañera quien dormía plácidamente, abrazada por la espalda por Jack.

— Eh, anciana. Ya es hora de despertar. — La movía, escuchando reproches por su lado.

— Dame cinco minutos más. — Pidió Topaz, arropándose bajo las sabanas.

— ¿No quieres más minutos para seguir divirtiéndote con tu nuevo amiguito? — Insinuó con malicia la murciélago. Escuchando este comentario, los ojos de la agente se abrieron como platos.

— Realmente no soy buena con la bebida. — Mencionó viendo la escena en la que se encontraba. Tomando ejemplo de Rouge, Topaz se levantó delicadamente y, con murmullos para sus adentros, ella se reprendía a la par que terminaba de vestirse.

— ¿Ya se van? — Se escuchó como Jimmy preguntaba, parándose y sentándose a un costado de la cama.

— Me temo que sí. — Informó Topaz. — Dentro de varias horas requerirán que estemos de vuelta en el trabajo. —

— No esperaba que se fueran tan pronto. — Dijo decaído el mandril, bajando la mirada. Despertándose Jack y, sin explicaciones necesarias, supo al ver al par de amigas lo que hacían.

— No sé si fue por casualidad o destino, pero tomé la mejor elección al haberlas recogido de dicha carretera. — Mencionaba Jack con un tono de voz entre alegría y tristeza, parándose. — Y como no pueden correr tan rápido como un Flash a Central City, quiero darles esto. — Abriendo la gaveta de la mesa de noche que se encontraba a un lado de su cama, sacó su billetera con decorativos de comics y de allí le dio en las manos de Topaz unos cuantos dólares. — No es mucho, pero sé que les servirá para los pasajes en bus. —

— Eso es noble de tu parte. — Comentó Topaz con una sonrisa al recibir el dinero.

— Oh, wait (espera). — Con rapidez, el joven arrancó un pedazo de papel y con un lapicero anotó unos números. — Ten, quiero darte mi número para...— Antes de poder seguir hablando, Topaz hizo un gesto con la mano para que se detuviera.

— Jack, sé que la pasamos bien esta madrugada, pero no quiero que te hagas una idea equivocada. — Le insinuó, negándose a recibir su número. — Ahora mismo me estoy dando un tiempo en una relación con alguien más, y no tengo la intención todavía de buscar a otro. —

— Entiendo. Es que pensé…— Trató de ocultar un poco su dolor. — Como sea, el poco tiempo que pasamos fue… candente. —

— Lo mismo digo para ti. — Señaló Jimmy con su dedo índice a Rouge con una expresión de complicidad.

— Oh cariño. Si de verdad hubiera dado todo de mí no podrías levantarte de la cama en toda el día. — Declaró con jactancia la murciélago, dejando boquiabierto al joven mandril.

— ¿Lo que dijo tu amiga también aplica para ti? — Preguntó Jimmy al recobrar un poco la compostura.

— No eres mi tipo para relaciones largas y duraderas; aunque si te soy honesta, no creí encontrar a alguien hasta que conocí a un ingenuo y tonto equidna rojo. — Dijo Rouge de tal manera que no parecía ser ella misma.

— Espero que tú y ese equidna logren algo. — Le deseó el mandril con una sonrisa honesta.

— Dudo eso. — Murmuró por lo bajo, pero manteniendo una sonrisa en su rostro.

Terminándose de vestir completamente, Topaz y Rouge se despidieron con unos besos en la mejilla de Jack y Jimmy, subiéndose al taxi que la llevaría a la estación de autobuses. Allí, esperando el momento en que dieran el llamado de abordar, Topaz dejaba que las pastillas que compró tuvieran la efervescencia suficiente en su botella de agua para que pudiera hacer efecto contra los estragos del alcohol en su cuerpo aun adolorido por la fiesta.

— Creo que te debo una disculpa. — Oyendo estas palabras Topaz se sorprendió, provocando que casi se atragantara con el agua que pasaba por su garganta.

— Why? (¿Por qué?) — Preguntó confundida Topaz, fijando sus ojos morados en su amiga murciélago.

— Los muchos, muchos años que te conozco siempre has sido una chica muy recta. La más recta de la academia de G.U.N, condecorada con honores al finalizar el curso, mientras yo en aquel entonces tenía poco tiempo de comenzar luego que me atraparan y, por obligación, me enlistara para ser una espía. — Soltó una carcajada al recordar aquella vieja época. — El problema fue que no solo llevaste ese estilo al trabajo, sino que también lo llevaste a tu vida privada. —

— Yo nunca fui como las otras chicas. — Afirmó Topaz con desdén.

— Exacto. Donde otras salían a fiestas y conseguir una vida fuera de G.U.N, tú lo entregas todo a esta; y apuesto a que por eso motivo tú y el chico con el que salías, Tanaka si mal no lo recuerdo, se dieron dicho tiempo a solas. — La reprendía Rouge, esperando que sus palabras llegaran al objetivo que quería lograr.

— No tenía el tiempo suficiente para pasarlo con él. — Dijo triste, limpiándose una lágrima que se resbalaba por su cara.

— No permitas que tu vida sea dirigida por tu oficio, por muy importante que sea. — Le aconsejó. Con un suspiro, por la mente de la murciélago pasó una duda que siempre dejaba de largo porque sabía la respuesta. — A veces me pregunto por qué somos amigas, con tantas diferencias entre nosotras. Pero al final, recuerdo que en el fondo de mi corazón fuiste la primera persona que vio que yo podía ser más que una simple criminal y ladrona; Me viste como una amiga, y luego como una hermana; y mucho, mucho más en el fondo quiere ser como tú en algunos aspectos. — Le comentó estos pensamientos a Topaz, quien le sonreía.

— Me alegra oír eso. Por mi lado, también debo aprender a disfrutar más de la vida y, como dijiste, no dejaré que mi oficio me atrape completamente. — Expresó con felicidad, alegrando a Rouge al oír el nuevo curso que iba a tomar su amiga.

— Ah, también aprendí cual es incentivo suficiente para poder sacar a la bestia salvaje que hay dentro de ti. — Mencionó con malevolencia la murciélago, mostrándole una lata de cerveza a Topaz. El estómago de su compañera se estrujó, provocándole nauseas, y su piel palideció al ver dicha lata. Quitándosela de sus manos, Topaz la tiró en el contenedor de basura.

— Pues no te acostumbres a verme así cada vez que nos juntemos para salir. — Dijo algo molesta, pero se detuvo un momento, pensó en sus palabras y en la promesa que acababa de hacer antes de mostrarle una sonrisa de complicidad a su amiga. — Bueno, puede que unas cuantas veces no me tanto hagan daño. —

— Si es así, debiste quedarte con el número de Jack y disfrutar de él bastante cuando te des un tiempo con tu novio, de nuevo. — Sugirió Rouge entre una carcajada, lo que no le hizo gracia a ella.

— Hey, en vez de dar pésimos consejos de infidelidad, ¿puedes decirme como es el chico que robó la llave de la gran bóveda de tu corazón? — Oyendo esta inquietud por parte de su amiga, Rouge se sonrojó y apenó a más no poder.

— ¡No pienso decirte eso, anciana! — Dijo a la defensiva Rouge, dándole la espalda.

— ¡Hey! ¡Es lo justo, ladrona! — Le criticó indignada Topaz, jalándola de sus orejas. Una pequeña pelea infantil entre las dos se desarrolló hasta el momento en que oyeron por los altavoces la petición de abordaje. Dejando dicha pelea como un empate, ambas se embarcaron en el bus para volver a sus vidas cotidianas; " _Aunque estas ya no serían tan cotidianas"._

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado la historia. No olviden dejar sus reviews para traerles más mejores historias.

 ** _Sin más que decir, hasta la próxima ;D_**


End file.
